The invention relates to a spark plug connector as generally known from WO 2013/080013 A1.
Ignition systems of internal combustion engines must include interference-suppression resistors for reasons of electromotive compatibility. Interference-suppression resistors usually are configured as a wire winding on a coil body. The coil body can contain ferrite for improving the attenuation of interfering signals. Such an interference-suppression resistor is known from DE 41 06 580 A1.
In modern ignition systems, interference-suppression resistors are integrated in the spark plug connector. The spark plug connector itself can be integrated in the housing of the ignition coil or can be designed as a separate component.